To love again
by serviusr18
Summary: Byakuya thought he could never love again after his wife death, what if he was wrong. A mission to the realworld with Rukia will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO

Chapter 1

It was about six years since Aizen and his acolytes were defeated an five years since the fullbringers were gone. Rukia had grown allitle close to her adoptive brother/brother in law she was quite happy of the little change though he is still mostly quiet when they spend time together but it was still something, because she really enjoy nii-sama company, it was always reassuring and she feel at peace and safe around him. " I wonder if nii-sama is already home since i became a fukutaichou i usually come home late since i have more respnsibilies and have to deal with the two third seats constant arguments"Rukia thought as she shunpo to the Kuchiki manor that she learned to call home for the last sixty or more years she's been living there. she start walking as she reach the manor gate the guards at the gate bow and open the gate for Rukia, she huried to her room and land on her futon face down. Rukia personal servant knock on her door "who is it?" Rukia ask lazily " it's me Akane" the servant reply, " come in" her mistress say. Akane open the shoji screen door to Rukia room " i prepare Rukia-sama's bath and Byakuya-sama is expecting you to diner in about fifteen minutes" the servant say as she bow low. "Thanks Akane, i'll get ready you may leave" Rukia reply as she headed to the bathroom. she strip out of her shinigami uniform and get in the tub she let out a happy sigh she spent about ten minutes," i better hurry so nii-sama don't have to wait for me as usual "Rukia say as she get out of the tub, she dry herself brush her short raven hair and head out of the bathroom. When she was fully dress she head toward the dining room, she entered the room quietly to find her nii-sama sitting in his usual seat waiting for her. "good evening nii-sama, i'm sorry for keeping you waiting" Rukia said and bow to her brother, he just nod and motion for her to take a seat. She take her seat across from him. She start to eat the food the servant had just serve them when she feel a gaze on her as she lift her head to look she find two beautiful grey eyes looking at her. She quickly look to the floor blushing " why wad nii-sama looking at me like that" Rukia thought as she continue to eat her diner in silent.

THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 1, I'M NEW TO THIS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERROR. ENGLISH IS LIKE A THIRD LANGUAGE TO ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY THUS FAR.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO THOUGH I WISH I OWN BYAKUYA.

Chapter 1

Rukia finish her diner in silence as usual, she looks across her where nii-sama was sitting " geez not even a scratch of food on the table does he have to be so flawless in everything he do" she thought because she spill some rice where she was eating. " I'm going for my night walk would you like to accompany me? " Byakuya offer

" yes, i would like that" Rukia stutter trying to hide her nervousness but fail.

" danm doesn't he knows it is hard to talk or think straight while he's looking at me like that" she thought. Byakuya stand and start walking Rukia is following one step behind as customary while they make their way to Byakuya's private garden, they walk through the beautiful cherry blossoms garden. "As beautiful as nii-sama and he also smell the same as cherry blossoms" Rukia thought as she stare at her brother's back, no no nooo he's nii-sama i should not be thinking about him like that, god i am more than happy he cannot read minds" Rukia thought as she mentally kick herself for the inappropriate thoughts, " he is and always will be only my nii-sama, how i wish these words did not work so much.

She was so lost in her own thoughts Rukia didn't see that her brother has stop and she bump into Byakuya's hard back." Ouch i'm soo sooorry nii-sama" she quickly apologize and bow low so Byakuya won't be able to see the blush on her face.

" You need to watch where you are going Rukia" was his reply.

He sat under a cherry blossom tree staring at the night sky.

"sit Rukia" Byakuya say

"Yes nii-sama" Rukia reply

She take a seat next to him not too close not too far either, "Um how should i start a conversation with nii-sama, this silent is getting in my nerves" Rukia thought

"Tell him how much you love him, and wish you were Hisana so he would love you back" Sode no shirayuki voice rang in her mind.

"Shut up Sode no shirayuki and who said i love him" Rukia scold her zanpakutô .

"Rukia" Byakuya say bringing her out of her reverie.

"Um yes nii-sama"

" do you like it here, i mean are you happy living with the Kuchikis and myself? " Byakuya ask

"I'm more than honor to get such an opportunity to be a Kuchiki, nii-sama will always have my gratitude for everything he has done for me" she reply honestly

"That is not what i ask, i ask if you are happy living here" Byakuya says as he fix his gaze on her. Rukia was speechless " what do i tell him" she wonder

"Umm yes i guess" she say not entirely sure about her answer. Byakuya's soften and said

" i'm sorry if i make it hard for you, if i messed up your life i had no choice since i promise Hisana to adopt and protect you, and you should know that i don't go back on my word" he said

"If that is the truth what does it hurt so much, i'm nothing more than a promise or i should say a burden" she thought sadly as she look into his grey eyes she quickly look down blushing.

" Thank you nii-sama, i think i'll go to bed now" she say nervously as she get up from her sitting position

"Stay" Byakuya reply sternly his voice devoid of any emotion and his face unreadable as always.

"Yes nii-sama" she said nervously

" Rukia if it is not to much to ask, can you tell me a bit about yourself?, i'm ashame to say for all this time we live under the same roof i don't know much about you" Byakuya confess

Rukia was taken aback by his question it was so out of his character.

" well my favorite colors are blue, yellow and pink, i like onigiri, ice cream, eggs, noodles, i like visiting the real world and i love rabbits" Rukia reply while she lift her head to look at her brother only to find two piercing grey eyes looking at her, she feel her face heating up but could not help but to stare back at his overly handsome face.

"Well i did not know you like the real world that much" he answer sternly he couldn't help but feel angry at how Rukia feel more comfortable in the real world with the Kurosaki brat just the thought of him make something stir in his stomach.

"Well i_" she try to say but was cut off

" it is late let's retire for the night Rukia" Byakuya say sounding like an order

"Hai nii- sama"

" when will she stop calling me that, how do i make her call me by my name" Byakuya thought

" Good night nii- sama" Rukia bow low and head to her room

"Good night Rukia" he reply as he make his way toward his chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO

CHAPTER 3

" Wake up Rukia-sama" Akana say while she knock on the shoji door. Rukia try to open her eyes but the sunlight hit right through the window and blinding her where she lay on her futon, she close her eyes and try to open them again to let them adjust to the sunlight. " What is it akane?" Rukia ask groggily

" It is time to wake Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama is expecting you for breakfast " the servant answer on the other side of the door.

" I'll be there, you may take your leave" Rukia answer lazily, she tossed her bedsheet aside as she make her way to her bathroom.

Now fully dress " i wonder if nii-sama is already in the dining room, who am i kidding of course he is" Rukia thought as she make her way outside only to come face to face with mister_drop_dead-too_gorgeous brother of hers. " gooo goood morning nii-sama" Rukia stutter as she bow low to hide the blush on her face. "danm it why can't i just speak properly when he's around" Rukia thought

" Good morning Rukia" he answered nonchalantly

" i'm sorry did i make you wait long" Rukia say feeling slightly guilty.

" no, i was just passing by on my way to breakfast" he answered as he starting to walk to the dining room with Rukia following one step behing as usual.

The Kuchiki siblings make their way to their seat and starting to eat their breakfast that were serve by the servants. They ate in silence after they make their way to the gate where they usually parted their different ways to their division. " Have a good day nii-sama" Rukia say with a big smile displaying on her face

" hmm" was all he say as he shunpo to the sixth division at lighting speed.

" couldn't he just wish me a good day, jeez when will he acknowledge my existence and not as some old stupid promise made almost a century ago" Rukia thought angrily. She walk instead of shunpo, greeting the passing shinigami that are on their way to separate division.

She was greeting by the two third seat Kiyone and Sentaro who were arguing over somwthing.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of arguing?" Rukia ask getting Irritated by the minute.

" he started it" Kiyone yelled

" well i was just saying the truth i'm better at serving Ukitake taichou" Sentaro reply angrily

" where is the captain" Rukia ask concern"her captain is sick most of the time and she worried for the kindhearted captain of the thirteenth division.

" He's in his office" Kiyone answered

" well i'm heading to my office i have a ton of paperwork to do" Rukia said and walk to her office.

Rukia office was a medium size room wirh little decoration, her desk was full with paperwork. She made her way to the desk and look the papers over and filled what needed to fill. " i wonder what nii-sama is doing right now" Rukia thought as she completing the papers.

Byakuya ignores his adopted sister for half a century until he saves her from Gin blade and they started to build a real sibling relationship. He saves her life countless time when she's on the verge of death he's always there like some guardian angel.

_Flashback_

_Aizen former captain of the fifth division took the högyoku inside of Rukia's soul. " Kill her Gin" Aizen ordered_

_" shoot to kill shinso" Gin said as he release his shikai._

_Rukia eyes widen as she waiting for death to take over, she silently thanks her human friends who risked their lives to save her and close her eyes, pain never came when she open her eyes she find herself cradle in her nii-sama's arm as realisation hit her, Byakuya save her and took the blade that were meant for her. " why nii-sama, why did you save me?" She yelled as he fell on his knees and breathing heavily._

_End of flashback._

That was the first time her brother save her and tell her the truth about her sister, Byakuya's deceased wife and why she was adopted in the Kuchiki family. she remember as if it was yesterday. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime her human friends put their lives at risk to save her but in the end it was Byakuya who took that blade for her it was him who save her life.

"Can't you just stop hinking about him Rukia" a voice inside her head say.

A knock on the door bring her back to reality.

" who is it" she ask

" It is me Sentaro, Kuchiki-san, Ukitake taichou need you in his office" the third seat reply

" I'll be there in a minute" Rukia reply and made her to her taichou office, she knock on the door waiting for the captain permision to enter. " Come in" came the voice of the white hair captain of the thirteenth division.

" You call for me captain" Rukia said as she bow respectfully to her captain.

" yes, the head captain send me a message he says that you're suppose to attend a meeting, you should leave now if you expect to be on time" Ukitake explain

" What about the paperwork" she ask

" don't worry i will ask Sentaro and Kiyone to help with the paperwork, you may leave now. Ukitake say with finalty

" hai captain" she bow and left the office and head to the first division.

Meanwhile at the sixth division captain office Byakuya was stuck doing all of the papperwork since Renji was busy training the new recuits in the training ground. "It seems i'm loosing my concentration" he thought

" Rukia, why can't i take my mind of her nowadays, she's my sister not Hisana albeit they look alike i can find at least a hundred differences in their appearance and personality" he thought

A hell butterfly made it way to the Byakuya's office and he extended his right hand so it can land and deliver the message. " Byakuya taichou you are to attend a meeting with the head captain now" . His brows were furrowed

" what could the head captain want now" he thought. The captain meetings were long and boring since Byakuya was a captain he had no choice but to endure the long dull meeting.

He left his office and and head toward the first division.

THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 3, I'M NEW TO THIS PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. DON'T FORGOT TO REVIEW AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERROR.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONG TO TITE KUBO.

CHAPTER 4

Rukia arrived just in time to see her brother enter the first division meeting room his heirloom scarf swirling behind him. " what in the world nii-sama is doing here?" Rukia ask to no one in particular, she was so lost in thought she bumped into door. " ouch" she yelp in pain. She enter the room and bow so low her forehead was touching the floor because she didn't want to see the disapointed look on her Byakuya's face.

" hello, i apologize for being late and i will accept my punishment" Rukia greet the two captains.

" It is ok Rukia you may stand now" the head captain reply without opening his eyes. Rukia stand and fix her gaze on the floor.

" Now the two of you are there let's begin the meeting" Yamamoto say as he open one eye to look at the two sibling.

" I have call you two there today two inform you that there have been some hollows that are pestering Karakura town and i asign you two to go in the living world and assist Kurosaki and the other ryokas to deal with these new hollows" the old man explain.

" why does my sister have to go in this mission" Byakuya ask hiding the anger in his voice he did not want her life in jeopardy.

Rukia in the other hand feel ambarrass because she believe her nii-sama think she's a weakling and can't protect herself.

" Because your sister is close to Kurosaki and knows the custom of the real world, your mission is to observe the enemy and find the cause behind the frequent arrival of the hollows and lend a hand in exterminate them"

Rukia and Byakuya listen to the head captain in silence and feeling nervous.

" So i'm going to the real world spend everyday with Rukia and these ryokas" Byakuya thought and try to hide what he was feeling under his cold façade. He felt happy because he was going to spend time with Rukia, angry because he have to deal with the Kurosaki brat.

" Wait nii-sama is going to the real world, i always wonder how he'll look in human clothes" Rukia thought

" get it togerher Rukia focus on the mission" her sanpaktuo voice ring in her head.

" I would suggest you two go and prepare, yourselves for the upcoming mission, you're leaving tomorrow morning i think this mission to last about a week or longer and don't forget to contact Urahara for gigai"

" hai captain" the Kuchiki siblings said in unison

"This meeting is over" Yamamoto say with finalty.

They bow to the head captain and left the room in silence.

" Rukia" Byakuya say breaking the silence

" Hai nii-sama" she reply nervously

" I will send a hellbutterfly to your captain to let him know about the mission, we will head to my division to inform Renji then we will go to prepare" he explain in a nonchalant voice.

" hai nii-sama" was all she could say because she still couldn't believe they were going in a mission together.

" he will be observing my every move, maybe it is time i prove myself and make him proud, i'm tired of been the painful memories of onee-sama" she was lost in her thought she did not notice the worried glance she receive from her brother.

" what can she be thinking that make her look like that, maybe she's scared of spending time with me i have ignore her for fifty years who would blame her. If only i could tell her how i feel." He thought sadly.

Byakuya and Rukia arrived in the sixth division, they make their way to the his office.

" Rukia i will send the message to Ukitake taichou, in the meantime please fetch me my lazy fukutaichou" Byakuya said while holding Rukia's gaze.

" Hai nii-sama"she answered and hurried out of the door to look for her long time friend.

" Kama i hate that word" Byakuya said to the empty office. He call for a hellbutterfly and send the message to the white hair captain of the thirteenth division.

Rukia was runing around the sixth division looking for Renji, after sometime she found him talking to some recuits.

" Renji" she yelled trying to get his attention

Renji saw Rukia and walk to her " hey midget long time no see" he greetedher. A vein pop out of Rukia's forehead

" what did you say mister-strawberry-top?" Rukia ask angrily as she punch his face.

" danm it Rukia i was just kidding no need to be so violent. Renji yelled angrily

" I will punch you again if you don't quit calling me midget" was her reply

" there is no need to be angry Rukia come here gime a hug" Renji said as he hug her. Rukia already forget about her anger hug him back.

" Get your hands of my sister if you want your head" came the voice of the stoic sixth division captain. Rukia and Renji quickly let go.

" I'm sorry captain i was just happy to see her" Renji quickly answer and bowing low to the captain.

" Renj, Rukia and I are going in a mission in the real world. You are going to be in charge for about a week here while i'm gone make sure you take care of everything" Byakuya said in a business like tone.

" Hai captain i promise to do my best and good luck on the mission" Renji reply

" Rukia let's go"Byakuya said and headed out of the division.

"Hai nii-sama, bye Renji see you in a week" Rukia wave and follow her brother out of the division barraks.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TITTE KUBO.

CHAPTER 5

Rukia and Byakuya reach at the gate and was greetd by a servant name Daichi who had serve the Kuchiki family for a very long time.

Byakuya ignore him and went straight to his study to finish some paperwork. Rukia in the other hand went to her room to pack for the upcoming mission.

" that would be all, i packed my human clothes and my toileteries" Rukia said to the empty room. " i wonder what nii-sama is doing now, probably doing some reports or working on some clan matter, i wonder how he manage to being a captain, clan leader and the head of the four great noble houses " she thought.

Rukia lay on her bed letting her mind drifting to her brother. "Why can i just stop thinking about him already? He tainted my mind with his face this feelings should not come into fruitation- it is not proper and he will never return this feelings" she thought and with that in mind she drifted to sleep.

Rukia was awoke by a servant who was knocking on her door. "What is it Akane?" She ask somehow annoyed that her nap was distubed.

" Byakuya-sama request your presence in his study, Rukia-sama" Akane reply on the other side of the door.

" I'll be right there, you may take your leave" Rukia said as she get out of bed.

" What does nii-sama want now, i wonder if he want to discuss the mission" Rukia thought, she fix her hair and Shihakushō before heading to her brother's study. Upon reaching she knock on the door and wait patiently for permission to enter.

" Enter" came the deep voice of her brother which send a shiver down her spine, Rukia made her way quietly inside. Byakuya was filling some paper he did not even raise his head to acknowledge her presence.

" take a seat" Byakuya order his voice colder than usual.

" Did i do something wrong" Rukia wonder when she take a seat across from him, fixing her gaze on the floor afraid to make eye contact.

All of a suden Byakuya stop writing and address Rukia.

" Rukia the elders have request a meeting for tonight and you are to atend said meeting" he explain emotionless as usual.

" H-ai ni-niisama" she stutter " why can't i just make one sentence without ambarrasing myself" she thought and mentally kick herself.

" Rukia, i expect you to be on time and look presentable" Byakuya reply

" If it is not too much trouble, may you please tell me the purpose of this meeting" Rukia ask summon some courage she lift her head and looking at Byakuya with her big violet eyes, she blush when her eyes meet his cold grey eyes.

" she has no idea how she affect me with those beautiful violet eyes of hers" Byakuya thought but his cold demeanor gave nothing away, he always act cold toward and keep his distance so that he don't do something he'll regret later. " I know not" was his cool response his face never reveal what he was thinking.

" I see, if that is all i'll be in my room" she answered waiting for his permission to leave.

" have you prepare for the mission?" Byakuya ask with no hint of concern or curiosity whatsoever.

" Hai nii-sama" she replied she get up and bow to her brother, she made her way too her room take her zanpacktu and head to the kuchiki train grounds. Rukia train until she was disturb by a servant who told it was time to get ready for diner with Byakuya and the elders. She took a quick shower and dress in a beautiful kimono that she received in her birthday from her brother.

When Rukia reach in the dining room everyone was at the table, she bow respectfully to the three elders present and her broher and take her usual seat across from Byakuya. They ate in silence and when everyone was done eating one of the elders address them.

" Well now everybody is done we would like to discuss the purpose of this meeting. The elder named Miryoko said in a businesdlike voice.

Everybody's eyes was in him now waiting for his next word.

" we the elders call this meeting on the need for an heir, the clan need an heir" Miryoko said

Byakuya knows very well where this was going since his wife died the elders wanted him to remarry, and the only person he ever love after his wife death is Rukia and he cannot marry his own sister and Hisana's sister for that matter.

" Byakuya-sama it is time you remarry, we give you two choices is either you marry Ayane from the Ishida clan or you marry Rukia-sama" the elder name Sandra said who's Byakuya great aunt anf Miryoko' wife.

" What" Rukia yelled before she could think her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped . Byakuya in the other hand is fighting the urge to kill the elders.

" Leave Rukia out of this it is my duty to provide an heir" Byakuya said with his stoic voice.

" you can't keep her forever you know she is going to get marry whether you like it or not, if you marry Ayane, she will marry Hinori from the Yakura clan." Hinara said the third elder.

" So what you're saying we have to choose to marry each other or marry someone from another clan" Rukia ask after gaining her composure, because she still could not believe she is going to get married.

" Yes you guys have three weeks to decide" Sandra reply

" If that is all you may leave , i have to prepare for a mission in the real world" Byakuya said in an annoyed tone he was pissed the elders was draging Rukia in this mess.

" this is all Byakuya-sama, remember you have three weeks to choose" It was Miryoko who answered, the elders bow and left. Rukia did not know what to say her mind was blank this was too much to take in she remain in her seat. She could tell her brother was furious about the whole thing because he had a scary aura around him.

" Rukia i will try to get you out of this marriage thing go to bed we leave early tomorrow morning for the real world" Byakuya said

" Hai nii-sama good night" and with that Rukia go to bed feeling heartbroken.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERROR, PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO.

CHAPTER 6

Rukia open the door to her bedroom feeling all heartbroken, she made her way to the bed not even bothering to change to her sleeping clothes. she still could not believe the elders want to marry her off not that she did not want it because truth be told she already know who she wants to marry. She was heartbroken because the only person she wants to marry don't see her that way, and she will be stuck with some nobleman she never meet before. " This sucks" Rukia murmur to the empty room. She cries herself to sleep that night.

Byakuya on the other hand went to his room, change to his sleeping atire and lay on his bed.

" What am i going to do? I can't let her marry him, though i doubt she will be any happier with me- she is also my sister i can't marry her Hisana would never forgive me" Byakuya thought sadly.

He tuck himself under the cover and fall asleep.

" wake up Byakuya-sama, you are going to be so late if you don't" a familiar voice said in a singing voice. Byakuya place his pillow over his head ignoring the person who's interrupting his sleep.

" Wake up my lord" the same voice continued as a delicate hand touch his handsome face.

" Stop that , i don't want to wake up please let's go back to sleep" Byakuya deep voice reply

Realizing that talking hlis useless she climb atop him straddling his waist " i said wake up my lord" she said with a hint of teasing in her voiceand a smile on her face because she got him, at that moment he gave up and flash his grey eyes open just to find that he was alone , he look over to her side on the bed to find it untouch." Hisana" he whisper to the empty room. Byakuya was a man that alot of people believe to be unemotional but after his dream of Hisana a single tear made it way down his pale face. Sometimes he wonder what he did to deserve all of the bad things that happen to him; first his parents died while he was very young, then his grandfather who was his mentor his only close family his idol is also Gone now. His wife Hisana whom he fight tooth and nail to marry, who he loves unconditionally, who never return his undying love, who became his only source of happiness was taken away from him by death. Now his adopted sister who he helplessly in love with, his only pride might be taking away from him also, God forbid that ever happen what will become of the mighty Kuchiki clan leader. " It seems like fate has never been fair to me " Byakuya whisper softly on his pillow.

Rukia went straight to the dinner room after freshing uo today she was leaving for the realworld with her brother and she was really nervous.

There you have it chapter 6 ,i know it is short.

I apologize for any grammar error, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After their usual breakfast, the two Kuchiki siblings make their way to the awaiting senkaimon where two servants was waiting witn their luggage. " You may leave now" Byakuya order with his baritone voice and the two servants quickly bow and leave. The siblings take their luggage and head in the open senkaimon, Byakuya in the lead with Rukia following one step behind.

" Why does she always have to walk behind me instead of beside me, am i that unbearable? I should not be thinking about her right she is my sister adoptive or blood related it is still the same". The head of the kuchiki clan thought. Rukia in the other hand was thinking of how to break the uncomfortable silence that was stretching between them as they made their way through the dimension that connect the soul society and the real world.

" umm nii...sama" Rukia starded

" Yes Rukia" came the cold voice of her brother which sent shivers down her spine.

" How long do you think the mission will take to complete?" Rukia ask shyly

" I am uncertain of the amount of time it will take" was his answer

There was a light ahead which indicates that they was almost to their destination, the siblings leap through the window-like passage that lead to the real world, and made their way to Urahara's shop.

" Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia-san it is good to see you two" Urahara greet them.

" It is nice to see you too Urahara" Rukia greet with a bow and flash him a smile, Byakuya just nod his head.

" Come inside we have things to discuss" the former twelve division captain said and made his way inside with Rukia and Byakuya following behind.

" Tessai, bring some tea" Urahara said to his friend

The three shinigamis seat in the living room drinking tea. " So i guess you guys were sent here to investigate the frequent hollows appearances and to eliminate them" Urahara stated

" That would be correct Kisuke Urahara" Byakuya reply speaking for the first time since they arrive to the realworld. Rukia sneak a peek at her brother, "god how can someone be so perfect" she thought. Urahara bring her back from her reverie.

" Okay, let me explain i will let Ichigo and the others know you two are here later, your gigais are ready, and also you guys will be staying here-don't worry you will not have to share a room,any question" He said while covering his mouth to hide the grin on his face.

" I did not know we were staying here, i ussually stay at Ichigo's house" Rukia say while eyeing her tea afraid of meeting Byakuya's gaze, however if she was looking she could have see the displeasure in his beautiful grey eyes.

" You will stay here" Byakuya say with his voice colder than usual, he did not want to be mean but he cannot bear the thought of Rukia staying with the Kurosaki brat.

" Hai nii-sama, but can i still attend school?" Rukia ask raising her head to look at her brother. Byakuya did not know Rukia attend school in the real world.

" Do as you see fit" came his reply

" I almost forget, you will go to school Rukia-san, and you Kuchiki-taichou will be a substitute teacher at Karakura high during the mission -since you look alittle too old for high school" Urahara explain

" Pardon" Byakuya said he was confuse, he wilk be a teacher at a human school, Rukia could not believe her ears, her nii-sama will be teaching at Karakura high-what will he think of her, her uniform and her friends? All of these questions was running in her head as she try to focus on the conversation.

" Kuchiki-taichou you will be teaching japanese history at Karakura high while you here, don't worry they will show you what to do and i'm sure you will be able to handle a few human teenagers"

" I see, when do i start?"

" tomorrow, i hope you have human clothes, if you don't yoruichi will bring you shopping"

" do not speak of that were-cat in my presence"

" Very well let me show you two to your rooms"

Byakuya and Rukia stand and follow the former captain.

HERE YOU HAVE IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.


End file.
